retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Ranks
Intro Since a guild rank may have responsibilities that may not suit you, Members should ask when they want to be promoted. You should make sure the character you are playing meets requirement for the next highest rank first. For a complete list of requirements, responsibilities and benefits for each rank, please click on the links shown in the contents box on the right or to see a basic list of requirements check out the "Quick Reference Chart". We do make every effort to proactively promote whenever possible, however your help in this area will go a long way to making sure you are awarded the rank you've worked for. Members will NOT automatically be promoted to ANY rank. Please remember that promotions are a privilege not a right. Thanks! You can also check the Guild Welcome Center area of the Guild Hall for books that outline the requirements for promotion to each rank. We place those books in game for your quick reference convenience. Forms to Sign Ranks - Promotion Requirements - Permissions Noble (Guild Leader) Noble (Assistant Leader) Captain (Sr Officer) Bishop (Jr Officer) Knight (Sr Member) Esquire (Member) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"|All previous rank requirements + *'LEVEL' - Must be level 30 in Adventuring or Tradeskill *'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 100,000 *'TIME IN GUILD' - 45 days *'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 45 days to retain this rank. *'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes during login *'OTHER' - # Actively communicate with guild members # Active guild participant # Complete the following achievements: #* 200 random Quests #* 50 random Collections #* Complete 25 Rare Harvests #* Master Clockwork Hunter #* Master Giant Hunter #* Innothule's Own #* Greater Faydark Gypsy #* Lavastorm Nomad |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become an Knight for the Guild. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to the "Knight" rank. |} Scribe (Jr Member) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"|All previous rank requirements + *'LEVEL' - Must be level 30 in Adventuring or Tradeskill *'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 25,000 *'TIME IN GUILD' - 30 days *'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 60 days to retain this rank. *'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes during login *'OTHER' - #Register on the #Register on the Guild Forums #Read and sign the following articles: #*Guild Bank Usage #*Guild Cash Guide #Complete the following achievements: #* 100 random Quests #* 20 random Collections #* 25 Rare Harvests #* Ding-a-Ling #* Traverse the Corrupted Forest #* Nektulos Forest Mercenary #* Frostfang Sea Expeditionary Force |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become an Esquire for the Guild. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to "Esquire" rank. |} Forager (Associate) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"| All previous rank requirements + *'LEVEL' - Must be level 20+ in Adventuring or Crafting *'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 5,000 *'TIME IN GUILD' - 7 or more days *'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 90 days to retain this rank. *'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes or more during login *'OTHER' - # Must communicate with other members via guild text and/or voice chat. # Be an active guild participant. # Read & Sign the following Articles: #*Guild Basic Guidelines #*Guild Policies #*Guild Flag Guide #*Guild Recruiting # Complete the following achievements: #*50 random quests #*Butcherblock Beachcomber #*Master of Mara #*Shin Swashbuckler #*Shiny Hunter #*Basic Understanding |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become a junior member of the Guild. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to "Scribe" rank. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Available Guild Amenities | style="text-align: left;"| * Forager Rank or higher allows access to these additional amenities: *# Advancement Counselor *# Ammo Depot *# Collectible Depot *# Food & Drink Depot *# Guild Hall Bartender *# Guild Hall Chronomage *# Guild Hall Prophet *# Guild Hall Stylist *# Guild Strategist *# Herbalist Hireling *# Lore & Legend Depot *# Mender Hireling *# Poison, Potion, & Totem Depot *# Stable Hand *# Standard Bearer Hireling |} Wanderer (Newcomer) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"| *'LEVEL' - Must be level 10 in Adventuring or Tradeskill Crafting *'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - N/A *'TIME IN GUILD' - N/A *'R/L AGE' - Must be 18 years of age or older *'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 120 days to retain this rank. *'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes during login *'OTHER' - # Must communicate with other members via guild text and/or voice chat. # Be an active Guild Participant. #Must be willing to review and sign various guides. *'TO MAINTAIN RANK' - # Within 24 hours of joining, you must read & sign the About Us page concentrating on the "What We Expect From You" section. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become further involved with the Guild. # If you do, begin work on the requirements for promotion to "Forager" rank. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Available Guild Amenities | style="text-align: left;"| * Wanderer Rank or higher allows access to these amenities: *# Advanced Adventure Writ Agent *# Collection Binder *# Commodities Exporter Hireling *# Druid Portal Hireling *# Farseas Express Mailbox *# Fuel Merchant Hireling *# Guild Hall Banker *# Guild Hall World Market Broker *# Guild Translocation Beacon *# Harvesting Supply Depot *# Large Ulteran Spire *# Localized GH Teleporation Network *# Navigator's Globe of Norrath *# Portal to Housing *# Relic & Signet Peddler *# Tradeskill Recipe Salesman *# Tradeskill Rush Order Agent *# Tradeskill Writ Agent |} Quick Reference Chart (click to enlarge) NOTES * (*) Invitations are extended to the ranks of Captain and above as the need arises. Members who are considered for Bishop or higher are expected to successfully complete an interview and/or test with questions and answers. These ranks are also subject to Incumbent Officer acceptance and vote of the leadership for individuals being invited to these ranks who display exemplary conduct and leadership skills while in membership with Retributions Blade. It is from the Bishop pool that Captains are selected to serve the general membership. Consistent positive roll-model behavior and full compliance with all guild polices and guidelines are expected of all in these ranks. * (**) Members are expected to monitor their ranks and request promotion when they become eligible. * Promotion rewards are ONLY ISSUED when request. * Members who no longer meet the requirements of a rank will be demoted to the next lower rank that they qualify for. *** NEW *** Each character will be promoted based on his/her qualifications and NOT based on the "Elder's" rank. * Level Requirements - Requires members to be a specific level in either Adventure and/or Tradeskill. Each rank will specify which skill it applies to. (^) The Guild Leader reserves the right to waive level requirements in unique circumstances. Some examples (but not limited to) of unique circumstances are when operational positions are abruptly or unexpectedly vacated or when guild mission requirements change requiring a rapid increase in the amount of members needed to fullfil a new structure. * Guild Recruiting - all players holding the guild rank of "Forager" or higher are given the ability to recruit for the guild. This means they may activate the "Recruiting for Guild" box (How to) and actively advertise for new members. Members are expected to know the requirements for joining the guild as well as be able to answer basic questions asked by potential members. Please note that "advertising" is different from "inviting". * Guild Invites - all players holding the guild rank of Squire or higher can issue a "Guild Invite" (How to) to players based on the recommendations of other Guild members. Please be sure that new recruits have met the requirements of being 18 years of age or older, are willing to sign into game once every 120 days and play for 15 minutes or more, and be willing to communicate with fellow guild members or leaders via voice or text chat. When you invite a new player you should notify a Captain OR send an in-game mail to Councellor advising if the character is an alt of a previous member or if it's their first character (ELDER) of the guild so that the Officer Notes can be updated. ADDITIONAL EXPLANATIONS: * In addition to other promotion requirments, Guild Status Points are required when qualifying for rank promotions. Guild Status Points (GSPs) are different from Personal Status Points and can be viewed via the in-game Guild Screen. * Time in Guild requirement may be waived when situations dictate neccessity. * Login - requires members of this rank to log in once every specified number of days for at least 15 (fifteen) real-time minutes to retain this rank. * Level "#" requires members to have obtained this level in either adventuring and/or tradeskill with the guilded character before being promoted to this rank. This ensures members holding this rank have obtained the necessary skills to fulfill the needs of members who may look to them for guidance. * Site Registration requires players to have completed the registration requirements on the Guild Forums and Wikia prior to being awarded this rank. This ensures that members have access to the appropriate restricted site areas and facilitates the permission database linkage with site and game and to make sure members have the adaquate tools necessary to fulfill their rank responsibilities. ::: G-Stats+ or "Guild Status Points" (not to be confused with "Personal Status Points" are tabulated from the Guild Screen which can be reached by pressing the "U" key on your keyboard and are found under the Status Column for each of your characters that are enrolled/affiliated/joined with Retributions Blade. These "guild status points" (often referred to as "G-stats") are based on EACH character and are not based on the account they are created under. * Status Points (see this article for ways to earn status) Guild Rank System Implementation Period Implementation period February 1, 2013 for all Retributions Blade Guild Characters: Notice: On December 4, 2012 a temporary guild rank structure was approved by the leadership counsel and placed into effect immediately for all members. Members who are holding a specific rank from this temporary rank will be moved into the new rank based on that character's completed requirements and achievements. (because we are implementing a totally NEW rank structure based on individual characters and achievements there will be no "grandfather" type clause). New members joining the guild after February 1st will be admitted in the "Wanderer" rank and will need to complete the new promotional requirements prior to being promoted. Category:Templates Category:Browse Category:Guild Category:Member